


I Want To Be Close To You

by Thatsrightmyhype



Series: All I Can Think About Is You [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Kimi's piercing blue eyes, Lando losing his virginity, M/M, Sebastian Giving Pep Talks, Self-Indulgent, Set in 2021 Season, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsrightmyhype/pseuds/Thatsrightmyhype
Summary: “I’m a virgin,’ Lando says as the player Daniel’s controlling is heading towards his goal on Fifa.The older man’s response is to totally freeze, allowing Lando to win back the ball and score a goal at the opposite end. He turns to Daniel, beaming from ear to ear only to be met with wide eyes.“Is that true or are you just fucking with me to win?"Lando is tired of Daniel treating him like glass. Sebastian and Kimi give him some advice.Sequel to 'Worthy of You'.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Daniel Ricciardo
Series: All I Can Think About Is You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840303
Comments: 20
Kudos: 215





	I Want To Be Close To You

“I’m a virgin,’ Lando says as the player Daniel’s controlling is heading towards his goal on Fifa.

The older man’s response is to totally freeze, allowing Lando to win back the ball and score a goal at the opposite end. He turns to Daniel, beaming from ear to ear only to be met with wide eyes.

“Is that true or are you just fucking with me to win?’ Daniel asks, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

Lando shrugs.

“Bit of both,’ he says, his eyes confident but cheeks heating up slightly, ‘I’ve been meaning to tell you and this seemed like a good moment to get it over with.”

Daniel raises and eyebrow.

“You told me you’ve never had sex before at a ‘good moment’ so you could score in a game of Fifa?’ He asks before turning away and shaking his head, ‘You are honestly the most ridiculous human ever.”

Lando leans his head on Daniel’s shoulder and gives him his best puppy eyes.

“It worked though, right?’ He asks, causing Daniel to roll his eyes again.

“Sure thing sugar plum,’ he replies, ‘Although I was going easy on you anyway.”

“Of course you were,’ Lando says, nudging Daniel’s shoulder with his own before getting back to the game.

Later in the day, after several more rounds of Fifa and a fairly tame make-out session, Daniel finally is able to reflect on Lando’s words. Of course he doesn’t mind that Lando’s a virgin, it’s just this makes the gaps in their experience seem so obvious. Daniel winces as he tries to count how many people he’s slept with then remembers not to start slut-shaming himself.

“We just have to take things slow,’ he whispers to himself, trying to take some deep, calming breaths, ‘No rushing into anything.”

He nods to the room then makes his way upstairs to take care of the boner he’s had throbbing in his pants since Lando told him he was a virgin.

*

Lando writhes against Daniel’s lap, hands cupping his face while the older man’s fingers are splayed against his waist. He’s achingly hard in his pants, desperate for contact and Daniel’s tongue in his mouth is driving him crazy. He tries to press in closer but just as he grinds his erection down against Daniel’s stomach, the Australian pulls away, slightly wide-eyed but smiling kindly.

“I think that’s enough today, right?’ He asks and Lando feels like he wants the ground to swallow him whole.

“Um, okay, if you’re sure?’ Lando says, flicking his eyes down to where Daniel’s grey sweatpants are doing nothing to hide the tent in his underwear.

“Yeah, I think so,’ Daniel says, pulling Lando off his lap and manoeuvring him to rest his head against his shoulder, his arm curling around his side, ‘I wanna take it slow.”

He unpauses the film they had been watching before Lando had initiated a hot make-out session and acts like nothing happened. Lando keeps sneaking glances at Daniel out of the corner of his eye, trying to work out why this kept happening. This was the fourth time in two weeks that he had tried to start something with Daniel and been stopped just as things were starting to heat up. Was it because he didn’t think Lando could handle it? Lando bites his lip and tries to think unsexy thoughts in an attempt to hide the humiliation he’ll feel when he inevitably gets up and still has an erection. Daniel laughs at the film, as nonchalant as ever, and Lando internally groans.

He needs some advice and, for once, he knows just who to ask.

*

Lando gulps as he makes his way through the doors of a fancy-looking restaurant. He takes in the decadent wall decorations, the stained glass windows and waiters zooming around with crisp white shirts and bow-ties and feels terribly underdressed in his grey polo and unironed chinos.

“Do you have a reservation?’ The maitre’d asks a little condescendingly, doing a very obvious once-over of Lando’s outfit and clearly not finding it up to his standards.

“Um,’ Lando starts, knowing he must be the least eloquent person to ever step foot inside this place, ‘It should be under Sebastian?”

The man’s eyes widen before his personality seems to do an entire one-eighty and he escorts Lando through the rest of the patrons to a booth at the back with a tight smile. Lando pulls back the thin curtain obscuring the table from view once the maitre’d disappears only to face a different kind of scrutiny from the piercing blue eyes of none other than Kimi Raikkonen.

“Ah, Lando,’ Sebastian pipes up from his seat next to the Iceman, ‘Take a seat. I hope you don’t mind, I brought Kimi. He wanted something to eat and he’s pretty good at giving advice.”

Lando is not ashamed to admit he didn’t even register Sebastian until he spoke but he does as he’s told and sits down.

“Hi,’ he manages to squeak out, feeling already that this entire thing was a mistake, ‘It’s…it’s good to see you again.”

Sebastian smiles widely while Kimi continues to stare. Lando shifts in his seat, picking up the menu and scanning it in complete silence. Sebastian is humming to himself as he butters a complimentary bread roll while Kimi’s eyes do not seem to leave Lando for a second. Every time he chances a look, they’re there, laser focused on him.

“What are you guys having?’ Lando asks, trying to use some of the tips he picked up from Daniel about using small talk to make awkward situations more bearable, ‘I might just have a salad but what’s good?”

“Come on kid, a salad? Let us treat you,’ Sebastian says, slinging an arm around Kimi’s shoulders while the Finn remains unsettlingly motionless.

“Okay,’ Lando croaks out, figuring that in the long run his diet won’t matter when he inevitably dies from being suffocated by the tension around this table.

A waiter comes over to take their orders and Lando almost invites him to sit down with them, just to have another party to try and absorb some of the frosty atmosphere. However, he manages to refrain and once their orders are placed, Sebastian turns to face Lando and gives him an intense look. That combined with Kimi’s permanent stare is almost too much to handle.

“So why did you ask me to lunch?’ He asks with a raised eyebrow, ‘Do you need more advice? Tell me the de-tails.”

“Why do I need a reason?’ Lando asks, feeling a little defensive despite the fact that he did indeed schedule in this lunch in his busy race weekend timetable so he could get some classic Sebastian advice, ‘Can’t I just want to have lunch with you?”

“No,’ Sebastian says with a curious look, ‘Something is bothering you and the sooner you tell me, the sooner I can tell you what to do and we can enjoy our meal.”

Lando looks to Kimi who gives him a near invisible nod. Lando gulps.

“I…I may have told Dan I’m a virgin,’ he says very, very quietly as he looks down at the pristine white table cloth, ‘And…and now…ugh, this is so embarrassing, it’s like telling my dad about my sex life! Why did I think this was a good idea?”

Lando rubs his hands over his face and peeks through his fingers only to see Sebastian trying to contain his laughter. Even Kimi has a small smile on his face now.

“It’s not funny,’ Lando says with a pout and Sebastian calms down.

“No, you’re right,’ he says, turning serious, ‘So now he knows you’ve never had sex before and he’s…acting weird?”

“Yes!’ Lando exclaims, making Sebastian jump with his sudden change in attitude, ‘So weird! He’s treating me like I’m made of glass! Like every time I try and…take things further, he just moves us back to square one again and I don’t know what to do.”

“You must be very sexually frustrated,’ Kimi says completely deadpan and suddenly Lando is wishing for the floor to swallow him up.

“Don’t tease him,’ Sebastian directs at the older man before turning back to Lando, ‘Have you actually tried telling him about how you feel?”

“I keep trying but he just keeps telling me to take it slow and really think about it,’ Lando says, ‘But I have thought about it and I still want him.”

“He’s afraid,’ Kimi says and both Lando and Sebastian seem to lean in closer to listen to what he has to say, ‘He doesn’t want you to make a mistake that you regret.”

There’s silence for a second before Lando tilts his head.

“He wouldn’t be a mistake though,’ he says and Kimi shrugs.

“Just reassure him,’ he says, eyes staring straight through to Lando’s soul once again, ‘He’ll come around.”

Lando just stares at Kimi, not quite able to believe his ears.

“See!’ Sebastian says, slapping Lando on the shoulder in a fatherly way, ‘I told you, Kimi is the best for advice.”

Kimi nods seriously and Lando can’t help but gulp once more.

*

“Why did you tease him so much?’ Sebastian asks once Lando is long gone from the restaurant table, fleeing more than just walking towards the exit.

“I was trying to be funny,’ Kimi replies with nothing more than a small smile to express his emotions.

Sebastian rolls his eyes but can’t stop the laugh that escapes him too.

*

“Hello gorgeous,’ Daniel says with a smile as he opens the main door to his for Lando, ‘Come on in.”

It’s date night and Daniel has a nice, cosy evening planned for the pair of them. For once Lando does as he’s told, shifting from foot to foot as he stands in the hallway and waits for Daniel to direct them to a room. He finds this strange as Lando’s never been one to not make himself at home immediately whenever he comes to visit but he leads them to the kitchen and grabs a couple of glasses.

“Water?’ He asks then grins, ‘Or something stronger?”

“Just water,’ Lando replies and now Daniel knows something is wrong.

“What’s on your mind honey bunch?’ He asks, pouring the younger man a cup of water anyway, ‘You love skipping out on your diet plan with me.”

Lando gulps and Daniel is struck by how young he looks right now, hands fiddling with his hoodie strings and eyes wide.

“I-I wanted to talk to you about something important,’ Lando starts and immediately Daniel’s heart plummets.

Of course he wants to end things between them, it was only inevitable. That’s why Daniel didn’t want to push him: he knew Lando would get tired of him, find some fit girl his own age that could relate to all the meme-y shit he does and maybe has a tik tok. Lando can obviously see his spiralling emotions on his face because he holds his hands up and shakes his head.

“Hold on, it’s not something bad,’ he pauses, ‘Well at least I hope not.”

There’s a moment of silence where Lando appears to be psyching himself up and Daniel feels as though he’s crawling out of his skin in anticipation.

“Okay. Okay,’ Lando says, ‘I really, really, really want to have sex with you.”

Daniel’s brain short-circuits for a second.

“Sorry, I thought you just said that you really, really, really want to have sex with me,’ he says, ‘Weren’t you about to break up with me?”

Lando rolls his eyes and slaps Daniel playfully on the arm.

“No you total idiot,’ he says, standing up and walking around the kitchen island to wrap his arms around Daniel’s shoulders, ‘I know you have some kind of complex that you’re going to corrupt me or I’ll regret it or some shit but I…I like you so much and I just really want this to be something I share with you.”

Daniel can’t help but break into a massive smile before pulling the other man closer and kissing him on the mouth. He brings one of this hands up to Lando’s cheek while the other remains circled around his waist. Lando responds enthusiastically, smiling against Daniel’s lips and humming contentedly. Daniel pulls away and presses their foreheads together, both of them breathing in each other’s joy in peace.

“I want to do it tonight,’ Lando says quietly and Daniel finds himself shocked once again by the courage of the other man.

“Are you sure?’ He asks, embarrassed at how breathy his voice sounds and how his hold tightens on Lando’s waist protectively.

“Yes,’ Lando says, voice slightly teasing, ‘I’m all ready.”

Daniel leans back to see the mixture of bashfulness, lust and challenge on Lando’s face and can’t help but grin.

“Aren’t you just an A+ student,’ he says while Lando rolls his eyes once again and takes his hands, pulling Daniel off of the chair and onto his feet.

“Come on,’ he says, leading Daniel through the house and upstairs to his bedroom.

He doesn’t look back the entire time, obviously trying to keep his nerve but Daniel can still see the tips of his ears getting more and more red as they approach the door. Lando opens it but before he can take any further steps towards the bed, Daniel’s arms come up and wrap around his shoulders.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, alright?’ He asks, ‘Whether you change your mind later or not, just tell me and we can stop.”

“I know,’ Lando says and it’s said tenderly rather than teasing, ‘I know you’d never hurt me.”

Daniel sighs and presses a kiss to the shell of Lando’s ear, smirking a little at the small gasp that escapes the other man’s lips. He moves his mouth downwards, breath ghosting across the skin before gently taking the earlobe in his mouth and sucking. Lando whimpers quietly before clamping a hand across his mouth.

“Why does that feel so good?’ He asks though his fingers and Daniel chuckles.

“There’s so many interesting things to find out about the human body,’ Daniel replies, moving his arms from where they rest on Lando’s shoulders to his waist, sliding them under his t-shirt and across his smooth stomach.

He inches them further up until both are cupping his pecks, thumbs running absentmindedly across pert nipples while Daniel continues to suck and nip at Lando’s ear.

“Fuck,’ Lando whispers, his breathing stuttering a little every time Daniel moves his thumbs, ‘That’s…that’s amazing.”

“This is just the start baby,’ Daniel says against moist skin, slowly turning Lando so they now face each other, ‘I can’t wait to hear what kind of sounds you make later.”

Lando keens before swaying forward, mouth practically attacking Daniel’s but he matches him move for move, walking them across the room until they reach his bed. Lando takes a seat, letting Daniel manoeuvre them until he’s lying flat and Daniel’s hovering above him, legs intertwined. Daniel holds Lando’s face in his hands once again, looking into his eyes and checking for any doubt there. All he sees is trust and as Lando smiles shyly, blush painting his cheeks, Daniel can’t help but lean down and press their lips together once again. He forgoes his usual slow kisses and instead surges his tongue forward, pressing insistently against the seam of Lando’s warm mouth. He opens easily and Daniel enters greedily, sweeping their tongues together and humming in pleasure and encouragement when Lando responds.

Daniel can feel Lando squirming underneath him and moves one hand down the side of his body, running his palm back under his t-shirt and squeezing his waist.

“I think you may be wearing too many clothes,’ he whispers against Lando’s lips with a smile before tugging at the hem of the offending t-shirt, ‘Mind if I take this off?”

“Only if you do the same,’ Lando says cheekily but the effect is lessened by the breathy quality of his voice.

“With pleasure sweet pea,’ Daniel says, laughing when Lando gives him a half-hearted slap on the arm at the nickname.

He pulls his shirt over his head then does the same to Lando, chucking them in a random direction before continuing with his exploration of the other man’s mouth, his senses only heightened by the fact that they’re now connected, skin to skin, along their entire chests. Lando’s hand tentatively reaches up, ghosting across Daniel’s own chest in a mimicry of what had just been done to him and Daniel can’t help but sigh contentedly at the contact. Lando moves his hand to his back and gently kneads the muscles there, tracing the line of his spine up and down as they continue to kiss lazily.

“You’re a natural,’ Daniel whispers with a smile against Lando’s mouth, ‘Are you ready for the next step?”

“Mm, yeah,’ Lando says, moving his hand down to cup Daniel’s arse and give it a cheeky squeeze.

“Good,’ Daniel says, pulling the track pants he was wearing down before sliding under the covers of the bed, watching intently as Lando does the same.

They resume kissing but this time, Daniel moves his hand down to slowly squeeze Lando’s arse, tracing the crease through the fabric of the garishly patterned trunks he’d decided to put on.

“Are these your pulling pants?’ He asks teasingly while he thumbs the waistband with a grin.

“Hold on now, take a look at yourself before you have a go at me for my impeccable style choices,’ Lando says before looking pointedly downwards at Daniel’s crotch and his borderline neon yellow boxers.

They both laugh and Daniel feels Lando relax a little more where his palm is now resting against his waist. Once they’re quiet again, he looks into Lando’s eyes and smiles softly before leaning in and kissing him once again. Slowly, he moves his hand lower before slipping it under the waistband and cupping the cheek of Lando’s arse. He lets out a breathy sigh against Daniel’s lips and Daniel can’t help but sigh back in contentment. He inches his fingers across smooth skin until he reaches the cleft again, no fabric in the way this time.

“Dan,’ Lando whispers, pushing back against the hand, ‘Please stop teasing me so much.”

Daniel chuckles softly at that while Lando pouts at his reaction.

“Sorry babycakes, I just want to make sure you’re happy,’ he whispers, rubbing their noses together.

“And I am happy,’ Lando replies, wiggling around a bit before pulling his trunks down his legs completely and tossing them over his shoulder, ‘So crack on.”

Daniel laughs again, moving his hand away to grab some lube from his bedside table.

“You got it boss,’ he says, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers, ‘Do you want to lie on your front or back?”

“Back,’ Lando says, ‘I want to see your face.”

Daniel can’t help but gulp a little at the true trust in Lando’s eyes and instead grabs a pillow with his non-lube-covered hand and places it under the younger man’s hips. Lando’s legs automatically fall open as Daniel moves his hand further down his body, careful not to let any of the lube drip onto his skin. He gives Lando’s dick a slow squeeze and the sound of stuttered breaths in return is enough to drive him even more crazy than before.

“Dan, please,’ Lando all but begs and Daniel decides to have mercy on him.

He trails his hand back down Lando’s dick and across his balls before gently rubbing a thumb in small circles across the smooth skin just under them. Lando keens and writhes a little at the contact before Daniel reaches his hole. He finds it already dripping with lube.

“You’re going to be the death of me Lando Norris,’ Daniel says, letting out a shaky exhale while Lando winks at him (although the effect is lessened by his entirely flushed cheeks and heavy breathing).

“Told you I was ready,’ he says, ‘I just know you want to make sure.”

Daniel groans before leaning in and kissing Lando, cupping his face with his clean hand as he props himself up on his elbow. He wants to see every reaction he can pull out of the other man, every quiver and pleased sigh that falls from his lips.

“It scares me how much I want you,’ he whispers against Lando’s lips before pressing them together once again.

Lando clings onto Daniel desperately, wrapping his arms around his neck and whining as Daniel finally begins to push a finger inside of him. He can tell he’s already keyed up, having started to open himself up a while ago judging by how easily his finger slides inside warm heat.

“Such a good boy,’ Daniel says automatically and he would have regretted it if it weren’t for the choked gasp that Lando lets out and the way that his hips seem to cant upwards of their own accord.

“Fuck, Dan,’ Lando exclaims, eyes squeezed shut and arms tight around his neck as Daniel adds another finger alongside the first, sliding them in and out tortuously slowly so he can feel every ridge of muscle against them.

He leans in and continues to kiss Lando, licking filthily into his mouth as he manoeuvres himself into a better position. He’s half propped on top of the other man now, one of Lando’s legs in-between his own and he grinds his clothed erection down against smooth thigh as he adds a third and final finger.

“This is what you do to me baby,’ Daniel says against Lando’s lips, grinding his cock down once again at the same time pushing three of his fingers inside of his arse, ‘You drive me fucking crazy, you feel so good. Want you so badly, have for so long.”

Daniel knows he’s a talker during sex, he literally can’t help himself and he’s sometimes been embarrassed when he’s been with someone who tells him to shut up and get on with it or they haven’t responded to it at all. With Lando, it’s a different story. He keens and almost thrashes underneath Daniel in an attempt to both impale himself further on his fingers and press harder against his erection.

“You’re a fucking dream,’ Daniel continues, chest heaving with how much he wants this, needs it, ‘Why did I wait so long to have you like this, huh?”

“Dan, Dan, please, I need you,’ Lando whines, breathing erratic and hips continually thrusting against Daniel.

“Anything for you,’ Daniel says, withdrawing his fingers and moving away to grab a condom and some more lube (as well as finally pull his boxers down).

When he looks back, he sees Lando squeezing the base of his cock, eyes closed and hand over his mouth. His chest is rising and falling a little more regularly now but Daniel still takes his time to smooth his miraculously still-clean hand across his ribcage.

“Remember what I said,’ he says softly and Lando opens his eyes, ‘If you don’t want to do anything, I will stop straight away, no matter what.”

Lando shakes his head.

“That’s not it,’ he says, moving his hand away from his mouth, ‘Everything just feels so good, I don’t want it to be over too fast.”

Daniel chuckles before leaning in to kiss Lando, moving himself between the younger man’s legs as he does so.

“Don’t worry baby,’ he says, leaning their foreheads together, ‘I just want you to feel good.”

Lando bites his lips and nods, his hips giving another feeble thrust against nothing as Daniel finally decides to give him what he wants. Leaning back, he pushes Lando’s legs open a little further, taking a moment to admire the hole now on show.

“So beautiful,’ he says, rubbing his thumb gently around the rim before pushing it ever so slightly inside once again.

Lando cries out, so sensitive now, and Daniel finally guides his cock into his arse. Despite the copious amounts of prep, there’s still an almost indescribable tightness that Daniel finds always comes with anal but he just inches his way inside, watching Lando’s face for any signs of discomfort. He shallowly thrusts in and out, trying to push a little further each time and, although Lando isn’t in any pain, his eyebrows are still a little furrowed at the sensation.

“Relax sugar plum,’ he says after a few more thrusts, caressing Lando’s face and it’s as if a light bulb goes off in the other man’s head.

All of a sudden, Daniel feels as if he’s being pulled in to Lando’s body, as if it has accepted him as part of him and he slides home, completely bottoming out.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Lando,’ he says, bringing both hands to his teammate’s hips and giving them a steadying squeeze, ‘You’re incredible, fuck.”

“Fucking hell Dan,’ Lando whispers, inhaling sharply as Daniel slowly drags his cock out of him before equally as slowly pushing back inside, ‘Feels so good.”

“Shit baby, you’re something else,’ Daniel says, picking up the pace a little and finding a good steady rhythm, ‘It’s like you were made for me.”

Lando whines and thrusts his hips up to meet Daniel’s causing both of them to groan in total ecstasy. Daniel continues to move in tandem, Lando moaning almost continuously now as Daniel continues praising him.

“So fucking stunning like this,’ he says, barely registering what he’s saying as long as it continues to make Lando writhe and squeeze and moan against him, ‘Can’t wait to do this to you on every surface in the house, show you how good it can feel.”

The corner of Lando’s eyes are glistening with small tears now but as soon as Daniel stops to ask him what’s wrong, Lando slaps him on the arm.

“They’re happy tears you fucker,’ he says, bringing his legs up to clamp them around Daniel’s hips and pull him close again, ‘Now carry on fucking me and telling me other things you’re going to do, please.”

Daniel is all too happy to oblige, picking up the pace of his thrusts and gripping Lando’s hips tightly against him as he chases his orgasm.

“Shit, I want to spend hours eating you out, make you come just from my tongue,’ Daniel continues, mind jumping from one fantasy to the next, ‘Just let me spend the day between your legs, someone with a cock and arse like yours deserves to be worshipped.”

“Oh God, Dan, fuck,’ Lando whines, only being able to follow it up with a string of curses and he pulls Daniel’s face against his neck, bringing their bare bodies closer together.

“Wanna fuck you all day, keep a plug inside you so I can take it out and take you whenever I want,’ he continues, feeling his stomach clenching in that familiar way to say he’s close, ‘I wanna kiss you in front of everyone in the paddock, let them know that I’m the only one who gets to have you like this, fuck.”

“Dan, Dan, I’m gonna-“

Lando doesn’t even get to finish that sentence before he comes, untouched and Daniel is following him a mere three thrusts later. He instantly moves his arms to circle the entirety of Lando’s waist, nuzzling his face against his neck as he rides out the last remaining burst of his orgasm. He desperately wants to hold on to this moment, this feeling of entire euphoria for as long as possible. Eventually, he moves back, finally looking at Lando’s face.

Despite the tiny tear tracks, the younger man’s eyes are shining brightly and his smile is so wide that he can’t help but smile back.

“How was that superstar?’ Daniel asks him, pressing a sweet kiss against his lips.

“It was everything,’ Lando replies, closing his eyes and sighing contently, ‘Everything I could’ve ever hoped for and more.”

Daniel lets out a low whistle.

“Setting up high expectations for the next time,’ he says cheekily and Lando sticks out his tongue at him with his eyes still closed.

They stay like that for a while, both wrapped up in each other’s arms until Daniel shifts slightly and realises he’s nearly stuck to Lando with his spunk.

“I’m going to take responsibility for this mess and clean you up,’ he says, making Lando laugh.

He takes the condom off and throws it away before walking to his ensuite and grabbing a whole toilet roll and a damp towel. He gently wipes Lando off which makes the other man hum before climbing back into the bed and pulling him close. Daniel is happy being the big spoon, pressing a kiss to Lando’s hair and rubbing his hand across his stomach protectively.

“Did you really mean what you said?’ Lando asks suddenly, sounding insecure, ‘About kissing me in front of everyone?”

“Of course I did honey bunch,’ he replies, nuzzling against Lando’s neck and kissing him there, ‘Give me the word baby and I’ll do it.”

There’s a quiet sniff from in front of him and Daniel quickly props himself up on his elbow, gently moving Lando’s shoulder back to reveal his face. He’s biting his lip and avoiding eye contact with Daniel as small tears run down his cheeks.

“Hey hey hey baby, what’s wrong?’ He asks, wiping the tears away gently with his thumb.

“It’s stupid,’ Lando replies, roughly rubbing at his eyes.

“Nothing that makes you upset could be stupid,’ he says, gently kissing Lando on the forehead.

“I’m... I’m just so happy,’ Lando says, giving Daniel a watery smile, ‘After Carlos rejected me, I thought that maybe...there was something about me that made me unloveable.”

Daniel goes to interrupt him but Lando quickly shushes him.

“Just listen,’ he says, finally looking into Daniel’s eyes, ‘I’m so happy to be with you. And for you to say you’d be happy to kiss me in front of everyone...that you’re not ashamed... it’s just overwhelming I guess.”

Daniel squeezes Lando against him, rubbing his back in soothing motions and kissing him all over his face.

“Look at how fucking soppy you’ve made me you little cutie,’ Daniel says while Lando giggles against him, eyes still glassy but smile bright, ‘You mean so much to me.”

“And you mean so much to me,’ Lando replies, leaning forward and kissing Daniel deeply.

Daniel rolls them around on the bed, eliciting another round of giggles from Lando.

“You always know what to say,’ Lando says quietly, ‘You’re the best.”

“Thanks sugar plum,’ Daniel replies, ‘Now let’s have a little nap, I’m fucking knackered.”

“Mm,’ Lando mumbles, ‘Goodnight Dan.”

“Goodnight love,’ Daniel whispers, kissing Lando’s forehead and falling into a peaceful sleep.

*

“You got laid,’ Kimi says, making Lando jump entirely out of his skin.

He’s been stood outside of the McLaren garage for a while, just trying to suss out what the weather might do for the upcoming practise session that day so the fact that Kimi snuck up on him is just a testament to how scary and quiet he can be.

“O-oh, Kimi,’ Lando exclaims, quickly turning to face the Finn and his completely stoic expression, ‘What was that?”

“Congratulations on losing your virginity,’ he says, placing a solid hand on Lando’s shoulder, ‘I hope my advice helped.”

“Umm, how did you know? Did someone say something?’ Lando asks quietly, not wanting anyone to overhear their conversation.

Kimi shrugs.

“No-one told me, it’s obvious,’ he replies and Lando suddenly begins to obsess over every single thing he’s done over the race weekend to indicate to anyone that he’d finally lost his V-card before Kimi continues, ‘Don’t worry, no-one else has keen eyes like me.”

“Oh, well then…thanks?’ Lando says but it definitely sounds like a question.

“No problem,’ Kimi replies before turning on his heel and walking away.

Lando stands still for a second, contemplating what his life has become before Daniel approaches him.

“I didn’t know you were friends with Kimi,’ he states, ‘What did he want?”

“He wanted to congratulate me on losing my virginity,’ Lando says, feeling as if his voice is a million miles away and Daniel chokes on the extreme inhale he does at that information.

“How did he know?’ Daniel asks and Lando turns to him.

He takes in Daniel’s wide eyes, the worried line of his brow and realises all that concern is for him, how he feels about the situation. His heart is so full of affection, he can’t help but smile at the older man, wide and bright and full of confidence.

Without another thought, he leans up and kisses Daniel on the mouth, short and sweet right in front of their garage. There’s a whoop from further up the pit lane that definitely sounds like George but Lando couldn’t care less as Daniel swoops him into a bridal carry and takes him back inside, peppering kisses all over his face.

“Thanks sugar plum,’ Daniel says quietly as all their engineers turn to watch them go by, some looking confused by their antics while most just smile and roll their eyes affectionately.

“You’re stuck with me now,’ Lando says, leaning his head on Daniel’s shoulder, ‘Better get used to it.”

Daniel looks down at him before kissing him on the lips once more, an action that earns a few wolf whistles from the others in the garage. When he pulls back, he’s grinning.

“Don’t worry honey bunch, I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this sequel piece I wrote! I just love the dynamic between Lando and Daniel so much, I had to write a bit more (and add a sexy scene considering I didn't put any in the first fic (very unlike me lol)). Just a little something to enjoy in leu of a race this weekend! Once again, thank you so much and any kudos/comments/feedback are ALWAYS appreciated!


End file.
